No Place Like Home
by Miss Tonya
Summary: Takes place during and after Jackie's departure to Chicago. This was going to be my take on what Season 8 would be like for Jackie and Hyde, but as I continue to write it, the story has taken on a mind of its own.
1. Goodbye, Wisconsin

**Title:** No Place Like Home

**Author: **Tonya

**Couple:** Jackie/Hyde and a little Donna/Hyde (Not my ideal pairing but, at the time, I had a feeling that the writers would possibly make them into a couple; so I just ran with it)

**Rating:** PG-13 (?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jackie, Hyde, Eric, Fez, Kelso, Donna, Kitty, or Red. I do own the two characters I made up.

**Author's Note: **This was originally supposed to be my take on how Season 8 was going to play out, but this story took on a mind of its own. I had a lot of revising to do, because I'm new to the show and I missed the last few episodes; so at the time I started writing this story, I had read some things that were said during the season finale but I wasn't presented with any visuals. So, I just made most of it up. I usually don't like to post unfinished work, but I'm going to do my best to update this as often as I can…that is, if you all like it enough. Please let me know what you think (I appreciate constructive criticism…no flames, please).

**Chapter One: Goodbye, Wisconsin**

Jackie Burkhardt needed to get away. She needed to get away from this town. She needed to get away from the idea of marriage. She needed to get away from _him_. She received a job offer as an anchorwoman in Chicago. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. A dream come true! Her dream come true. At least it used to be her dream. It was still very important to her, but she was willing to give it up for him. Steven Hyde. A man who was only supposed to be fling, a way for her to get over Michael. However, the joke fell on her when she fell in love with Steven. It was never supposed to happen. She chose to fool around with Steven as a way to get over Michael because Steven was so wrong for her. He was her opposite. She was a cheerleader who was into fashion, hair, and shopping. She came from a wealthy family. A dysfunctional family but wealthy nonetheless. That was until her dad was put in jail for bribery and her mom abandoned her.

As Mrs. Forman would say, Steven was an orphan. Both his father and mother abandoned him. Kitty and Red Forman took him in and treated him as if he was their own. Actually they sometimes treated him better than they treated Laurie and Eric, their own children. Steven was a rebel, a troublemaker who hated school and was always in detention. He never applied himself. He was basically a jeans and t-shirt guy, and he hid his gorgeous blue eyes behind his dark sunglasses. Jackie loved it when he let her see his eyes. Jackie loved him.

She quickly shook that thought out of her head. 'But he doesn't love you, Jackie,' she told herself. She realized that when he told her he didn't know if marriage was in their future. How could she be with someone who didn't know if he could marry her? Didn't he know her at all? Didn't he understand that she needed a man in her life to take care of her? She laughed at her own thoughts as she imagined Steven telling her, 'haven't you learned anything from me?' Steven was the only person in her life who didn't baby her or make her feel like she couldn't do anything she put her mind to. Through him she found independence, but that didn't stop her from needing him.

She felt tears burn at her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Guys like Steven Hyde don't commit. He never had a stable person in his life. He never knew what to do with Jackie, who always wore her heart on her sleeve. He knew all of her, but she knew little about him. Did he think about her when she wasn't around? Did he ever cry? Did he love her? Who is Steven Hyde?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael Kelso asked as he put the car in park. Jackie nodded.

It was rare to see Michael so serious; even though he was a father now, Michael had a tendency to be…well…flaky. Jackie was glad that she was still friends with Michael and that he was willing to be there for her in any way he could. Michael was her first boyfriend and, even though he cheated on her on several occasions, he would always be a part of her life. Michael may have been her first boyfriend, but Steven was her first love…her only love.

Kelso sighed. "All right," he said as he unbuttoned his over shirt. Jackie looked around anxiously. "It's all right," he assured her. "No one can see in." Kelso removed his shirt and handed it to Jackie. Jackie slipped it on. She tied her shoulder-length hair in a ponytail.

"Where's your hat and sunglasses?" she asked.

"Sunglasses are in the glove compartment," he pointed. "And my hat…is somewhere…" he trailed off as he looked around. He looked in the backseat. "Oh, there it is!" Jackie looked back and saw it under his seat. Kelso awkwardly reached into the backseat to retrieve the hat but ended up falling into the backseat. Jackie put the sunglasses on and slouched in her seat. "I got it!" he yelled.

"Shhh!"

"Here ya go," Kelso said, handing her the hat. Jackie took it and put it on.

"How do I look?"

"You look like you're ready to rob a bank." Jackie groaned. "I'm just sayin'!" Kelso cried, holding his hands up defensively.

"Well, do you have any bright ideas?"

"Lose the hat. Or the sunglasses. Or give me back my shirt 'cause it's cold!"

"I can't lose the hat. It covers up my hair that shine Steven could spot from a mile away. I need the shirt because it covers up my gorgeous outfit that Steven knows I own. And I can't go without the sunglasses because…well, let's face it, Steven has looked into my eyes and he'd know them anywhere."

"Well, look on the bright side, he's probably not even looking for you." And there it was. Classic Kelso, always knowing the wrong thing to say. Jackie's face dropped. "Oh, hey, I didn't mean--"

"Let's just go!" Jackie cut him off. "I'm gonna miss my flight." Kelso put the car in gear. "Goodbye, Wisconsin," Jackie muffled. 'Goodbye, Steven.'

Steven Hyde awoke with a start when he heard someone say his name. He winced at the pain in his head. "Happy Hangover!" Donna exclaimed. Hyde buried his head in his pillow.

"Go away!" he muttered.

"You've been out for two hours," she told him. "Eric's leaving tomorrow and I thought we could all spend one last night together. You, me, Eric, Fez, and Kelso before he leaves with Brooke and the baby." Hyde noticed that Donna left out Jackie. He wondered if she had done that on purpose just to get him to hang out with the group. He wasn't about to ask. He wasn't going to let anyone see how torn up about Jackie he was.

She wouldn't really leave, would she? Why did she want to get married anyway? Hadn't she learned anything from her parents' marriage? From Donna's parents' divorce? From his family? Didn't she get that he couldn't give her the life that she wanted? Why did she have to ruin what they had with talks of marriage? He thought everything was okay between them. They were back together again and he thought that she was happy. Her confession struck him like a shot through the heart.

_Flashback:_

_Hyde looked into her eyes and wasn't sure whether to be angry or feel sorry for her as she told him that she pretended to be engaged to Fez because she didn't know if she'd ever know what it felt like to be engaged. Hyde arose from his chair in Forman's basement. "We're back at this again?" he asked, frustration draining from his voice. "Jackie, why can't you be happy with what we have?" Her sad, hazel eyes cut through him life a knife. Luckily, his shades masked his feelings._

"_Because I'm not happy, Steven."_

Those words kept randomly ringing in his head ever since she spoke them. What did he need to do to make her happy? Was marriage the only answer? If it was then…

"Hey, look who's up," Eric Forman said as he walked into Hyde's room. He stood by Donna and planted a kiss on her cheek. He looked down at Hyde who had taken a sitting position on his cot. "So, have you made a decision yet?" Hyde nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have."

Eric and Donna exchanged shocked expressions. "Well, don't keep us in suspense," Forman said.

"Steven?" Hyde looked passed Donna and Forman at the lady who spoke his name. Mrs. Forman walked slowly toward him in a solemn manner, which was unusual for Kitty. She had a folded piece of paper in her hand. Her arm reached out and she handed the paper to Hyde. "Jackie wanted me to give this to you." Hyde looked at Forman and Donna before he took the note. Forman furrowed his eyebrows curiously. Donna was staring at the floor.

"Thanks," Hyde muttered as he accepted the note. Mrs. Forman left the room in a hurry. Hyde looked at Forman and Donna again.

"Eric, maybe we should go," Donna said grabbing his arm.

"No," Hyde said firmly. "Look, it's just another one of Jackie's silly little games," he added trying to convince himself just as much. He unfolded the note.

_Dear Steven,_

_If you're reading this, that means I'm on my way to Chicago to start my new life. There was nothing keeping me in Point Place. It's clear that you don't see a future for us. I wish you all the best in life. Don't sell yourself short. You have potential to do great things in life and make something of yourself. I believe in you. I will never forget you, Steven Hyde, and I will always love you._

_Love Always,_

_Jackie_

"What's it say, man?" Forman asked, breaking the trance of anguish Hyde found himself in. Hyde was quiet for a few more minutes.

"She's gone," he finally choked out.

"Gone? You mean, she really left?" Forman actually sounded like he cared. Forman hated Jackie almost as much as Hyde used to. Hyde wished that he still hated her. Did he ever really hate her? Sure, she talked a lot, and mostly about herself, and everything about her made his skin crawl. However, the more time he spent with her, the more she drove him crazy in other ways and gave him other sensations that gave skin crawling a new meaning. Life would be so much simpler without her in it. But would it be worth living?

Hyde could have any girl he wanted and he knew it. Chicks dug his bad boy looks and rebellious attitude. He's never had any complaints from any of the girls he's been with. Then Jackie came into his life and turned it upside down. She was his first girlfriend. The other girls were just flings. Jackie was supposed to be a fling. Hyde was supposed to enjoy taking advantage of her vulnerability. Instead, he found himself enjoying her. Maybe a little too much. Everything about her. Her soft, brown hair; her wide, hazel eyes; her pouty lips; how she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He was caught up in her net and he didn't mind one bit. He'd never tell anyone that, not even Jackie. No other woman has ever made him feel the way Jackie did and he doubted they ever could. Now, she's gone.

Hyde ignored Forman's question and ran upstairs to the Forman's kitchen where he found Kitty leaning on the counter of the island. "Mrs. Forman?" She turned to look at him.

"Yes, dear?"

Hyde caught his breath. He held up the note. "When did she give this to you?"

"Half an hour ago," she answered. "I wasn't supposed to give it to you until her flight left but I couldn't wait two hours." Hyde saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Besides, you two kids belong together." Kitty buried her face in her hands. Hyde kissed the woman he knew as his mother on her head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I just want my kids to be happy. I've never seen you happier than when you're with her. Go to her, Steven." Hyde nodded. He ran out the backdoor on a mission: To stop Jackie from making the biggest mistake of her life…of their lives.


	2. Bad Timing

**Chapter Two: Bad Timing**

Hyde tapped his hands frantically on the steering wheel of the El Camino as he found himself stuck behind a slow driver. His eyes kept moving from the clock on his dashboard to the road. That wasn't helping his hangover much, but the pain in his head didn't compare to the pain in his heart. He just didn't understand Jackie sometimes. How could she throw away what they had? How could she claim to love him yet leave him like this? Hyde steered off toward the shortcut to the airport. As he was driving, he spotted Kelso's car pulled way off to the side of the road between the trees. Kelso, Brooke, and Betsy were leaving tomorrow to live closer to Brooke's mother. Hyde slowed down a little, debating whether he wanted to stop to see if Kelso needed help or find Jackie first. Hyde pulled off to the side of the road. He didn't see any smoke coming out of the car, but something had to have happened and Hyde didn't want to take the chance of just leaving him there.

Hyde got out of his car and jogged over to Kelso's car. He stopped when he saw Kelso talking to someone in the passenger seat. It appeared to be a woman. He couldn't see her face, but her hair was shorter than Brooke's. Hyde shook his head. 'You never quit do you, Kelso?' He thought Kelso was really starting to grow up now that he was a father. When Kelso turned his head to look straight ahead, Hyde saw who was in the car with him. His heart beat frantically. Hyde positioned himself behind a nearby tree, not sure if he really wanted to know what was going on and debating whether or not he wanted to pull Jackie out of the car and set her straight.

Hyde never thought in a million years that he would ever feel so strongly for someone that he would be crazy enough to do anything for her. He went against everything he believed in for Jackie, including taking her to the prom. Kelso had decided to take Pam Macey and that broke Jackie's heart. Hyde hated seeing her so sad, and he hated himself for caring. Jackie Burkhardt was everything he wasn't. She was Miss School Spirit on Ritalin. She was perky all the time and made everything sound exciting. It was annoying. She was annoying. But he needed her. She was that little light in his dark world. She had tricked Hyde into asking her to the prom by pretending to cry. As funny as it was to watch Jackie grovel, he hated to see her cry. Her tears were fake but they worked. That night, Hyde took the most beautiful girl to the prom, but he left with the trashiest when he offered to take Pam Macey off of Kelso's hands so that he could get back together with Jackie.

Hyde even went to jail for Jackie. To prove how cool she was, she stole some pot from her father to give to Hyde. As she was handing it to him, a cop showed up. Hyde ended up taking the fall for her so she wouldn't have to go to jail. Jackie definitely made his life more interesting. Hyde wasn't sure if he could go back to who he was before Jackie came into his life.

Jackie and Kelso sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, there was movement: Kelso nodding his head. He watched as Kelso's fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Hyde's eyes widened. He removed his shades to get a better look. Kelso tossed the shirt at Jackie. Hyde blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing. He saw Jackie reach into the glove compartment, probably looking for a condom. Kelso jumped into the backseat. Was this another one of his nightmares? This couldn't be happening! After all Kelso had put her through, she still goes back to him! Hyde didn't know if he wanted to run to the car and pound Kelso into the ground or just run away. Hyde chose the latter.

He turned away and walked back to his car. He felt like he was moving in slow motion, but everything around him was zooming by him. Hyde climbed behind the wheel and sat in silence for a few moments. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the steering wheel. He wished that when he opened his eyes he'd be in his room in bed with Jackie in his arms. The passed week would have all been a dream. Jackie wouldn't be on her way to Chicago and she certainly wouldn't be with Kelso. Hyde opened his eyes and saw that his wish had not come true. Hyde felt sick to his stomach. Misery overcame him. His eyes looked at the clock. How was Hyde going to face everyone at Forman and Kelso's goodbye party? Could Hyde keep himself from punching Kelso's lights out? Not likely. But Hyde wasn't going to let Forman down. He'd go for Forman and Forman alone. Forman was Hyde's best friend and was like a brother to him. As much as he busted Forman's chops, he was really going to miss having him around. The circle wouldn't be the same without him. The basement wouldn't be the same without him. Hyde wouldn't be the same without him.

After driving around for an hour, Hyde made his way back to the Forman's house. He walked into the Forman's living room. Donna, Fez, and Kitty were decorating. Fez was hanging up a sign that read "We'll Miss You, Eric."

"Are we not missing Kelso?" Hyde asked. He sure wasn't. All he missed was a chance to punch him in his pretty little face.

"Kelso left earlier than we expected," Donna answered. "Something came up. He was here about twenty minutes ago to say his goodbyes. Sorry you missed him."

"I'm not. Good riddance to him. I'm just sorry I didn't get a chance to tell Brooke what a dog the father of her child is."

"Oh, come on, Hyde," Fez chimed in. "She's sleeping with him. I think she knows what an animal he can be…in bed." He laughed at his own remark. He stopped laughing when the others stared at him silently.

"Do you have a problem with Michael, Steven?" Mrs. Forman asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hyde muttered. "He's gone now and so is Jackie and they both need to stay as far away from me as possible." It hurt for him to say that. He had to turn away from the others so they wouldn't see how he really felt.

"Eric's going to be here soon," Donna said. "Wanna help us decorate?"

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed. Eric's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Wow! A surprise party for me! I'm so surprised! Gosh, this…this is such a surprise. I had no idea--"

"Your mother told you, didn't she?" Red Forman cut his son off.

"Yeah," Eric admitted.

Hyde was on his fourth beer by the time the party officially started. He just wanted to get this sentimental stuff over with. Hyde decided to put an end to it himself. All he wanted to do was go to his room and dig into his stash. "Hey, Forman," he said, punching Forman in the arm.

"Ow," Forman squealed.

"Listen, have a safe trip, teach lots of children, and don't drink the water." With that said, Hyde walked away.

Instead of going to his room as he planned, Hyde found himself in the basement sitting at his usual chair. There were so many memories in this basement. Jackie on his lap, Jackie sitting on the washing machine, he and Jackie making out on the couch. Hyde slouched in his chair and took a swig of his beer. Even after seeing her with Kelso, he still couldn't forget about her. All he could think about was her. If only he could hate her. He just wanted to hate her.

"Hey." Hyde looked at the stairwell. Forman made his way to the couch.

"Hey."

"What was that all about?"

Hyde started to panic, thinking he was daydreaming out loud again. "What was what about?" he asked.

"That sorry excuse for a goodbye."

"What? No good?"

"Come on, man, we've been through a lot together. I deserve more than 'don't drink the water,' don't I?"

"I punched you. What else do you want?"

"Do you even care that I'm not going to be here anymore?"

"Well, my heart is broken--"

"Hyde," Forman cut him off. "Be serious, okay? Just this once. I know you're upset that Jackie's gone--"

"Never mention her name again!" Hyde yelled. Forman's eyes widened.

"Okay," he gulped. "I'm sorry. You're upset. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm not upset. I'm glad she's gone. Her and Kelso can enjoy their new life together."

"What? No, Hyde, Kelso's with Brooke not Jackie."

"Yeah, well, Kelso decided to have one last go with Jackie before he left with Brooke."

"What! That's crazy! No, no, you're confused."

"I know what I saw, man."

"You saw them?" Hyde nodded.

"And they didn't even have the decency to do it somewhere classy like a motel. They did it in his car."

"I--I'm sorry, man."

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever. Kelso was smart not show his face here."

"Hyde, I want you to have Donna!" Forman blurted.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not stupid. I don't know when I'm coming back. I know Donna is going to eventually want to move on. If she does move on, I want it to be with you because…deep, deep down…you're a good guy."

Hyde laughed. "You're drunker than I am, aren't you?"

But Forman wasn't laughing. "I'm serious. I know you love Jack…" he trailed off when Hyde gave him a look. "but one day, you're going to want to move on, too. I know how you used to feel about Donna, and if those feelings arise again, I want you to know that…that it's okay…if you…go for it."

Hyde contemplated Forman's suggestion. As Forman said, Hyde had once had a thing for Donna. They grew up together and had become good friends through the years. Donna was like one of the guys, but once she turned fourteen, the redheaded tomboy turned into a foxy siren. She was still like one of the guys, but she also turned a lot of heads, including Hyde's. Hyde made many attempts to steal Donna's heart, but she made it very clear that it belonged to Eric. Hyde knew that it always would. Just like his heart would always belong to Jackie. Frustrated with himself for still being hung up on Jackie, Hyde threw his empty beer bottle across the room.

"Or not," Forman said, shrinking down into the couch.

"I'm sorry, man, I'll clean that up later."

"It's all right. Look, um, maybe--"

"I just hate her so much right now!"

Forman narrowed his eyes. "What did Donna do to you?"

"What? I'm not talking about Donna."

"Oh."

Hyde sat back down in his chair and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Why did she have to come into our lives? Why did she choose me when it was Kelso all along?" Hyde laughed. "This isn't going to be a repeat of last night with me complaining about Jackie. It's over for good this time." Forman nodded his head. Hyde looked at his friend. "It ain't gonna be the same without you, man. Fez is gonna have to be the new butt of my jokes." Forman laughed. Hyde extended his hand out to his friend. "I'm gonna miss you…bro." Forman's eyes watered.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, man." The two friends arose from their seats and hugged.

"Take care of yourself, man." Forman nodded. He walked up the stairs. Hyde sat back down and turned away, not wanting to watch his friend leave. "Hey, Hyde, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"If Jackie didn't leave, what were you going to do?" Hyde's jaw clenched as he debated whether or not to ignore Forman's question. "Nevermind. It's none of my--"

"I was gonna ask her to marry me."


End file.
